


Dan X FtM!Reader: Handsome (One shot)

by FtDean



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: FTM, FTM Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Game Grumps x reader, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reader-Insert, Slight Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtDean/pseuds/FtDean
Summary: Just a mildly smutty night in with Dan and he tells you, you are handsome. I think its cute but whatever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing so it may well be shitty. I hope you enjoy anyway!

You looked up to dan, who was at this moment straddling you. His hair was somehow even more disheveled than usual. As if he had just woken up but he had been awake, very much so. Almost all of your clothes had been discarded on the floor, all but the teal shirt you still had on. Dan slid his hands up your shirt, gently running his fingers along your re-sculpted chest.   
Dan smiled at you lovingly but still a little stern. “Shirt off now Baby boy.” He started to lift up the bottom of your shirt. You sat up slightly allowing him to lift the shirt over your head. As he pulled the shirt off he leaned down and left kisses all the from the bottom of your stomach, and all the way up your neck. You wriggled under him slightly, causing him to laugh against your jawline. He nipped lightly at your skin, a soft moan escaping from your lips.   
“Dan.” You breathed his name, putting your hands on his shoulders to push him away slightly.  
“What is is Baby Boy?” He smiled caringly, cupping your cheek with his hand.  
“A-are you sure you w-want this?” You look away from his eyes as his eyebrows knitted together in a confused expression. It took a moment before he realized what you had meant.  
“Baby…” he sighed softly, “If by that, you’re asking me if I want you…” he smiled, running his thumb gently over your skin. He kissed your forehead before whispering “Of course I want you.”  
You lean into his touch a little, “But-” You were cut off when he placed his finger on your lips.  
“No more of that.” He gave a small smile. Dan’s hands trailed from your face and to your chest. Tracing over the lines of your scars with a finger before his arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you up so you were sat on his lap.  
“I love you.” You said, shifting your weight slightly so you were comfortable.  
“I love you too.” Dan smiled before he leaned to kiss you. With one hand on your chest and one in your hair, he gave you a moment to breathe before continuing the kiss. As you broke for breath for the second time he looked you in the eyes, “You are so handsome.” He chuckled softly as you did exactly what he expected. You pushed him down on the bed so you were in the same position as before but flipped.   
“That’s more like it.” He breathed out as you placed your arms either side of him.

**Author's Note:**

> That was super short but it was all I had in me. I hope you liked it and that Dan wasn't too OOC or whatever. I'd love some feedback and any ideas about future fics! Good evening to you all and I hope your time is pleasant.


End file.
